In fixed-wing and rotating-wing aircraft, foot pedals are used to control the aircraft. In a fixed-wing aircraft, the foot pedals control the rudder. In a rotating-wing aircraft, the pedals control the anti-torque system, e.g. the tail rotor blade pitch, speed, or orientation.
The shoe disclosed herein is particularly suited for use by an aircraft pilot.